


《Breath》第十二章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第十二章

**遗留下的东西**

 

        “不要生气了，生气的话P可就走了。”

        “没有生气。”

        “呵，像这样做个鬼脸多可爱，P就说你是生气了。”

        “哦咦，不许捏我的嘴！”

        在大少爷的卧室内，房间的主人正逗着气恼地躺着床上摆弄游戏的弟弟，弟弟却转过身去，直到Tul不得不伸手捏住男孩的嘴，而被捏住嘴的人任性地反抗不肯妥协，瞪着眼睛看他，敏捷地扭过脸。

        “现在这会儿敢这么看P了？”

        “呃！敢看，Tin这么顽固！”

        傲慢的男孩在他的哥哥面前时只是一个想要得到摸头安抚的孩子，躺下按游戏机，年长不少的哥哥抢过游戏机，然后扔在床的另一边。

        “哎，P Tul。”

        倏地

        “去哪里，敢违抗P的话必须被惩罚。”

        “哇哇哇哇哇哇。”

        扑抢游戏机的男孩突然大叫起来，当被擒住脖子后面抓住，细长的身躯被扔在床上，紧接着是身材高大的哥哥眼睛看起来很明亮，然后……冷笑。

        “等……别P Tul，不不不要啊啊啊啊啊。”

        然后，弟弟嚎叫着，苦苦挣扎着试图逃脱，但是无法和非常强大的哥哥抵抗双手被另一只大手锁住……劫持着身体让孩子哭闹起来，歇斯底里地尖叫，但如果兄长不满意，就无法摆脱惩罚。

        “是谁说过不那么顽固了？”

        “不……啊啊啊，哈哈哈，不要挠，哦咦！透……不过……气……”

        “所以，我很失望。”

        “哇哈哈哈，P Tul……好了……好了！！对不起……对不起。”

        “记得这个教训，小孩该有小孩的样子。”

        “是是！对不起！！！”

        随后，哥哥很满意地放下手，看着弟弟精疲力尽地瘫在床上，胸部反射出气喘吁吁，然后表情可怕的人笑了出来，轻轻地抹去Tin脸上的汗水，随即，躺着他身旁。

        “P很高兴Tin回来了。”

        “咳咳咳……不用……来……这套了。”说话的人气喘吁吁，看起来还在为没去接机的事耿耿于怀，直到不得不举起手摸着那个男孩的额头，他已经长大了，但没有把头扭开，然后Tul把手搭在弟弟肩膀上，把他拉进了怀里。

        “P是真的很高兴，这个房子里……P只有Tin了。”

        蓦地

        男孩直接愣住了，眼神变得柔和仿佛他们是同病相怜的人，并且还把脸贴在哥哥胸前。

        “Tin也只有P Tul了。”

        “谁说的，Tin有爸爸，有妈妈，还有奶奶爱着Tin。”

        “可是所有人都把Tin送得远远的，关心Tin的人只有P Tul，所以Tin对其他人都不关心了！！！”这个13岁孩子固执地说，想不出他有很多爱的人，因为表达出爱他的只有哥哥这个人，直到听者笑了笑。

        “这么说祖母会很可怜的。”

        “嗬，不在乎。”男孩歪了歪嘴角，因为在他的记忆中，只有一个挑剔的老太太告诉他，他比他的哥哥好，比他哥哥强，他就是这所房子的一切，并且告诉给他的兄弟听……Tin不喜欢看到哥哥露出痛苦的神情，直至记住祖母是一个虐待哥哥的女人。

        P Tul总是说这房子里没人需要P Tul，可是他爱P，P是单亲家庭的人，是照顾他宠溺他的人，还是唯一反对送他去国外学习的人。

        Tin不在乎祖母临终过得多么糟糕，死了他也不难过，因为已经没有什么联系了，但如果哥哥想让他难过，他可以在别人面前表现得难过。

        “小心待会今晚祖母来你梦里。”

        “不怕，因为Tin有P Tul。”男孩笑了，自信地对哥哥说，让Tul慢慢地摇了摇头。

        “嗬，让我们换个话题吧……譬如，讲一个关于那边朋友的故事。”

        “哦！是是是，P Tul还不知道Cruise吧？”

        “Cruise是谁，从来没有听说过他。”

        “刚认识的，这人是派对教父，超级酷的，fucking awesome！”

        “谁教你这么说话的？”

        “哦咦，不要生气嘛，学校里的朋友都这么说！”

        “哈哈哈，我一句话都没骂，你是做贼心虚。”

        两兄弟的说话声仍然没有停下，而除了房间主人外唯一拥有这个房间钥匙的人只能站在门口，放空着思想，长长的叹了口气，没有随着这两兄弟的亲密关系而微笑，因为他知道得太多了。

        让Khun Tin意想不到的那个人……就是Khun Tul。

        从小就给弟弟洗脑他是唯一一个爱这个弟弟的人。

        激发夫人送Khun Tin去国外学习的想法的始作俑者，然而又出来捍卫他的弟弟。

        想起的事情让Gornhin唏嘘，但还是一动不动地站着，听着谈话安静下来，他再轻轻地推门进去，看见半坐半躺在床上的人，抚摸着埋在自己颈间已经睡着的弟弟的头。

        “来晚了。”

        “我听到说话声了，不想打扰。”仆人礼貌地回答，然后搬来了存放在更衣室的毯子和床垫，铺在床边，然后问主人。

        “我关灯了。”

        “嗯。”答案让Gornhin把房间里的灯都关上了，摸黑走回去睡觉，始终有一双锐利的眼睛固定在他身上，却没说什么，直到知己躺在地板上，整晚都应该是这样的，如果不是因为……

        “过去一点。”

        Gornhin有点诧异，当主人下来躺在他身边，直到不得不低声提醒道。

        “Khun Tin还在这里。”

        “你知道的……明天会公布遗嘱。”

        蓦然

        短短一句话，但足以让听者呆滞住，感受到主人温暖的身体，下一步把手放到了他的肩膀上，用力地挤压他的肩，直到快要积血。

        “虽然她已经死了，但好像我又要面对那个老女人了。”

        倏地

        挤压肩膀的手更加紧绷，抓到Hin骨头快要裂开了，但他只能忍住哭腔，因为知道如果主人不折磨他，就会折磨自己，他不能让这样的事情发生。

        “无论去哪里她都困扰着我！”

        听者没有回应什么，只是静静地躺着，忍住哭泣，无论手多么用力捏紧肩膀，唯一害怕到是对方会做更多的事，而Khun Tin就睡在不远处。

        “老夫人已经死了，她已经做不了那么多了。”

        “我不相信那个恶毒的老女人不会在死前释放毒素，明天……我必须忍下来！”

        挤压的力气松懈下来，而主人支撑起身体调整了一下视线。

        在黑暗中，只有来自外面的光线照进来，Tul的眼神里只有反复受伤的迹象，来自同一个女人，直到Gornhin伸手去搂着他的脖子。

        “Khun Tul还有我。”

        Tul从不相信别人嘴里说出的这种话，但只有从他知己口中说出来的……只能把脸埋在对方颈间。

        “睡吧。”

        Tul只说了这句，然后转去另一个方向，感受知己皮肤的温暖，挤在狭窄的床垫上睡觉。只有他能让他平静下来，而不是躺在一张双人床上的既爱又恨的弟弟。

        不想承认，但又不可否认，他确实是很重要的人……是唯一能让他像现在这样平静的人。

* * *

 

        今天，在Metthanan豪宅的大厅有很多Tin不熟悉的人，而母亲说这些人都是有血缘关系的亲属，而他不在乎，纤细的身体只窝在一张沙发上玩游戏，消磨时间，东张西望，找到最亲爱的哥哥在欢迎客人，甚至亲自出去在房子前面迎接律师。

        _呸！妈妈把哥哥当仆人一样使唤。_

        男孩当然不满意，祖母还没有瘫痪时，P Tul被禁止出现在所有事务中，但祖母不在之后，P不像他一样干坐着，随心所欲，P被使唤得跟Hin没有分别，还得必须满足继母的虚荣心，甚至Tin说很多次P没有必要这么做，可P总是回答。

        “如果P不这么做，P在这个家里就没有地位了。”

        “ Shit!”烦躁的想法让太在比赛结束前一直失误，男孩在喉咙里大声咒骂，让附近的成年人听到，直到许多感到不满的眼睛抬头转身看，然而……什么都没说。

        这是遗嘱人心爱的孙子。

        而母亲转身直视着他眼睛，命令其安静下来，儿子则冷漠地耸耸肩。

        “如果还不开始，我就要去找P了。”

        “待在这里Tin，坐着别动，P他很忙，一会Tul就来。”母亲拽住手臂，直到疼得几乎要开口争辩，幸运的是，父亲和哥哥带着最后一个客人走进来。

        啪啪

        “P Tul，坐这里。”

        一旦看到P，弟弟盘腿做好，忽略掉要把腿放下来的礼节，让P过来坐在他旁边。

        “老夫人比谁都要讨厌这个混血儿。”

        “太可怜了，没办法跟弟弟比。”

        “就不应该有个西方的妈妈。”

        而Tul不得不紧握着拳头，当别人的窃窃私语传到他的耳朵时，从葬礼祷告的第一天就听到这样的话……在这里聚集的一群人瞧不起他。

        所有的话，所有的声音，所有的句子都使得两只手紧紧握着，即使表情仍保持正常，但腹腔里严重翻滚，就像有谁扭曲他的肠子一样，想反胃，想要呕吐，但必须要装得跟一群有着肮脏想法的人没有区别。

        “好了，人都齐了，律师您可以开始了。”

        说完这句话，Tul感觉有什么肿块塞进了喉咙里，吞不下去，吐不出来，而不适感陷入胸腔。

        他已经知道他不会从一位叫奶奶的人那里得到任何东西，但是他意识到这还没有结束。

        “好，让我们开始吧……老夫人在发生事故的6年前立下遗嘱，这是一份自编的遗嘱，然后寄给了我，如果她去世了，就在每个人面前打开这个遗嘱……所以，让我们先从所有的房产列表开始。”

        _呵，害怕我会伪造遗嘱，不是吗？_

        Metthanan的财富不少，但奶奶仍然记得所有，仿佛生活里只有这一件事，甚至亲自用手写书写它……就是害怕这个孙子动手脚。

        Tul仍然微笑着，如同他不知道从律师口中读出的许多资产清单，他整条脊髓都着发冷。

        他推奶奶从楼梯上摔了下来，因为剧烈的愤怒，侮辱性的话语仿佛他像垃圾一样，但那个人已经预测到有一天他一定会这样做，所有写好了遗嘱，可能在Tin出生时就做好了打算。

        那个女人拒绝让自己的财富落到他的手上！

        Tul流出的汗水沾满了双手，感觉像令人窒息，没有兴趣听只分到一点点土地的亲属的抱怨声，还有正在调解它符合祖母最后命令的律师。

        即使是自己丈夫的孙子，那个老太太也几乎不愿意出一分泰铢。

        “对于Khun Rasa……我把我50公顷土地出让，芭提雅的度假屋，清迈的股份……十套钻石珠宝，包括大红宝石……”

        接受到的人的脸色看起来很不满意，但还是保持安静，因为还有她抱着很高期望的某个人。

        不是一个他对成为家族领袖一无所知的丈夫，指的是沉浸在游戏中对任何人都不感兴趣的唯一的儿子。

        “……这是老夫人给Khun Tray的资产。”这位大律师露出笑容，面对着两个尚未提及的孙子，然后笑容减少了，只留下焦虑的面部表情。

        “接下来是最后一项遗嘱。”

        “这是什么意思？”房子的女夫人在没有理解的情况下问道，它怎么可能是最后一项？尚未提及资产还有很多，别说妈妈什么都没给Tin留下然后考虑捐赠出去。

        想法表达出来，直到丈夫制止住她的噪音。

        “安静，听完。”

        听者一脸不悦，但还是安静下来，听律师说最后一项。

        “最后，以上未提及的所有剩余资产，包括不断增长的资产，我想留给……”读遗嘱的人露出为难的表情，当瞥见还带有微弱笑容的Tul时，一个善良温柔，并不抱有期望的年轻人，但是下面的话应该会伤害一个被称为孙子的人。

        “说吧，我想我知道了，不必担心我。”Tul露出笑意，眼神闪烁着悲伤，直到对方点点头，然后声音在大厅回荡。

        “所有剩余资产都给予‘ **唯一的孙子，也是Metthanan真正的继承人** ’……Tin Metthanan。”

        突然

        不仅仅是名字的主人呆住了，当哥哥的没有说话，在众人面前低头接受了强调突出的话，说的不是他……在这个房子里只是个没有身份的人。

        砰！！！

        **“奶奶说我是唯一的孙子是什么意思？那P Tul呢！！！”**

        身价拥有超过100亿泰铢的13岁男孩立即将游戏机扔到了地上，并且还大声尖叫，越看到亲哥哥的表情，越不愿意接受一切，他觉得他不想成为单方面受保护的人，他也想保护哥哥。

        “P Tul作为奶奶的孙子，为奶奶做了一切！当奶奶病得最重时有谁照看她，只有P Tul，他们这些该死的家伙有什么资格拿奶奶的钱，应该拿的人是P Tul！！！”被宠坏的孩子大声地抗议，因为他觉得奶奶根本不公平。

        突然间

        “Tin，够了，P没事。”

        “可是P Tul，奶奶这么做不……”

        “P已经说了P没事！”在弟弟提出更多要求之前，Tul提高音量，然后抬起手用力揉自己的脸，咬牙切齿地低声说，但足以让每个人都能听到。

        **“别让P觉得自己更可怜了。”**

        Tin安静下来，任性的神色转变成只有对哥哥的关切，却不知道如何安慰，并且抬起头来看着所有人，然后又用那双眼睛怜悯地看着他的哥哥，他大声说。

        “看什么看！拿了钱赶紧滚！贪婪的混蛋！”

        很多大人理所当然地不满，但不能否认这个孩子是未来的领导者，并且拥有所有的资产，所有人只能窃窃私语。

        “真不应该给那个孩子，哥哥更好点。”

        “老夫人做了错误的决定，让那发疯的孩子拿到一切，可能使家族陷入困境。”

        “如果不支付股息……”

        各种各样的嘈杂的声音让Tin再次斥骂出口，而这一次，那个一直保持沉默的人Tray声音阴沉得说。

        “回房间去，Tin。”

        “不……”

        “如果你不走，爸爸现在就送你回学校！”

        足够让听者握紧了拳头，因为他不想离开，直到他转身并艰难地踏出他的脚步，就像任性的孩子一样回到卧室，而Rasa则出门送客人，只剩下Tray和律师，还有那个除了存在的伤害之外什么都没有得到的人。

        “事实上，老夫人有东西要给Khun Tul。”

        今天那个在亲戚面前成了小丑的人抬起头来，然后看到对方拉出一封信交给他。

        “老夫人下令如果她去世了，就把这个交给Khun Tul。”

        Tul看着那封信，伸出颤抖的手接过。

        “祝你好运……我先离开了。”

        此时，这个年轻人只能将这封信紧紧拽皱，因为直觉已经告诉他其中的内容了，绝对不是他所希望看到的。

* * *

        所有人都离开后，房子的长孙回到房间，在工作桌前的椅子上坐下，多种族混合的美丽眼睛看着这封只留下一个皱巴巴的样子的信，因为那个年轻人问自己是不是应该打开它，或者把它扔到看不见的地方。

        今天不会有好事发生，然后他还得假装表演着不知道会发生什么的戏。

        这个想法让大手过去以抓住信封，用指尖触摸，许多难以名状的感觉堵在胸口，它正在挤压他的心脏进入紧缩状态，折磨得他几乎不能呼吸，他不知道为什么会有这样的感觉，如同死去的人在戏弄他。

        感觉灼热的疼痛就像是，在许多年前，写封信的人还活着的时候的感觉，并且他所有的行为都受到了辱骂。

        现在，他不应该有这种感觉……愧疚。

        “不，我永远不会有这种感觉的！”

当与她做的相比，他只是以牙还牙，以眼还眼，把所有的耻辱都归还给了给他的人！

        她已经不能再伤害了你，Tul，她剩下只是一堆尘土……她无能为力了……

        一瞬间

        大手用力抓住桌子的边缘，挤压直到木头的边缘被皮肤感觉到，呼吸急促，汗水在脸部框架周围渗出滑落。

         他快要透不过气了。

        笃 笃 笃……

        （推门声）

        “Khun Tul……嗬咦！”Tul甚至没有听到别人开门的声音，只知道有人靠近扶起他的肩膀，拉起蜷缩着背的他靠在桌子上坐直。

        “Khun Tul怎么了？让我叫医生……”

        “不……不用，我没事！”

        说话的人感觉声音发出去，跟开阀门没有区别，大手抓住了知己的手臂，直到Gornhin愈发担忧，支撑住肩膀的手更加使劲。

        “可是KhunTul脸色很苍白……”

        **“我说没事就是没事！！！”**

        突然，弯着腰的人抬头大声驳斥，但Patapee还是没有停下，他担心主人太安静了只是因为他被骂了，但随后，敏锐的眼睛瞄见静静躺着桌子上的那封信，直到心里一目了然。

        “让我……毁了它吗？”

        “……”

        听者一动不动，缓缓地抬头看了看那封信。

        “你觉得我没必要看它。”

        “是的。”

        年轻的混血儿拳头紧紧地握在一起，眼睛固定在边缘开始呈黄色的纸张，表明在再次交到他手上之前，它已被保存多年。

        “不……我要看。”

        Tul不想成为一个失败者，甚至在那个女人的灵魂面前。

        说话的人吸气充满肺部，在撕开信封之前，仿佛比这再晚一点，他可能没有勇气打开它了。然后，拉出里面的皱巴巴的信纸。

        年轻人认为他一生都拥有胆量，即使看到一个躺在楼梯中间的老太太的躯体，他也没有任何感觉。可能会感到震惊，但最重要的是，感觉仿佛在复仇，已经释放了他所有的挫败感，但为什么他会害怕一封信？

        这个想法迫使他垂下眼眸去看。

        …我知道今天一定会到来，你站在我没有灵魂的身体面前笑的那一天…

        Tul深吸一口气，轻蔑地笑了，好像嘲笑那个知道自己一定会死的人说的话。

        …我可能无法永垂不朽，但我知道，从你出生那天起，你永远无法得到家族的声誉。没错，我知道你不得不长大，你的妈妈，那个野心勃勃的女人妄想抓住我的儿子，你就休想你妈妈能在这房子里待多长时间，是我把她赶了出去，把那个蓝眼睛女人赶回她的国家。不幸的是，她没有带你走，如果你不在这里，这所房子可能会变得更加繁荣。

        你可能会想知道我为什么要写一个你已经知道的故事，但我坚持要再说一遍。你不是我想要的孙子，不是你母亲愿意牺牲自己而保护的人，不是能辅助你父亲发展的人。你可以比较那些像你的一样在这所房子里长大的孩子，该死的Gornhin怎么样？你就像寄生虫一样附着在我的家族里，直到玷污了我们，记得戴上你的头骨。这里只有一个孙子，我唯一愿意接受的孙子，整个家族和祖先都会愿意承认的是Tin，Tin是Metthanan名正言顺的。他才是我的孙子，但你不是！他将成长为一个完美的人。或许你已经知道……我把所有的东西都给了他。

        至于你，我知道你想杀了我，我从这个世界死去可能是你动的手脚，你不是我的孙子，我诅咒你的生活只看得到悲哀。

        当你出生，我记得你看着我的眼睛，记得你想对我做什么，想要报复我，像你这样的孩子从一开始就不值得生下来。

        我离开的最后一件事就是教你记住这一点。

        **“与你持有的这封信没有不同，你的生命毫无价值。”…**

 

 

        砰！！！

        Tul看似只是读了一张纸上的文字，但是他所接触的是位大声控诉着他的老妇人，他只能像那个四、五岁的孩子一样哭泣，抱膝坐着储藏室里，每一根血管，每一寸皮肤都在刺痛，为了强调他只是一个被爸爸漠视，被妈妈抛弃的孩子，这只是失败的关系的其余部分。

        他听到老人的声音反复在他耳边窃窃私语，直到大手把桌子上的所有东西都扫落在地上，把纸当成是那个人揉搓成皱巴巴的纸团。

        “你想看我的悲哀！只能看到被诅咒的人将占据一切你认为的更好的生活，将是这所房子里的一切……你听到了吗！！！”

        Tul在卧室里歇斯底里地大喊，抬头看着天上，大喊大叫，如同死去的人就在那里，那个几乎从来没有休息过的年轻人，双手疯狂地破坏一切，他以前从未做过这样的事情，让Gornhin立刻去把门关上。

        “Khun Tul先冷静，Khun Tul！！！”

        他担心主人会伤害自己，但他的哭声并没有传达给那个嘶吼着要报复的人……两个人都在哭。

        抑制住哭泣的人拿起那团纸摊开来看。

        上面的迫使让Gornhin把纸塞进裤子口袋里。

        _你要伤害Khun Tul到什么时候，Khun Tul是你的孙子，无论你有多恨他，他都是你的孙子啊！为什么你要遗留下仇恨……为什么，老夫人。_

        这个问题永远不会得到回答。


End file.
